nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord
Nico has an official Discord server, where Picky Penguins can hang out together, get to know one another, and naturally discuss all things NicoB. The server also has dedicated channels for discussing spoilers and hosts events such as community games, streams, and similar. In order to join the Official NicoB Discord server, click here. Nico is part of the Discord, alongside all his channel moderators and a crew of well-known community members acting as moderators for the Discord. This Discord is also linked in his Twitch bio, the !discord NightBot command and advertised in his first episode of Danganronpa V3. It is also linked in the steam group, subreddit and DeviantArt community page among video descriptions and other videos. Feel free to contact a NicoB moderator if you are experiencing problems in the comment sections, or twitch chats, like for instance to report a spoiler or harassment. All the channel moderators are in the Discord server and are marked as "NicoB Mods" in the list of online users. Some "Discord Mods" are also NicoB moderators, these can be distinguished by their differently colored names. The Discord server was first created by "Devious Dingbat" on Sept. 25th 2016, but she has since left the server in the care of a number of moderators, giving Travus#8888 the server ownership. On April 4th 2019, NicoB himself joined the server and took over as server owner in order to apply for Discord Partnership, which was granted shortly after. The server asks it's user not to ping Nico, as important messages will reach him even without being spammed by notifications. He has friend request and direct messages turned off. Rules The Official NicoB Discord server has the following set of rules: # Be nice and respectful to your fellow Picky Penguins. Harassment, slurs, racism, etc. have no place here, stop if you are asked to. # Please respect the channel topics. If you are asked by a moderator to move to a different channel, please do so. # Do not post spoilers outside of the appropriate channels. Do not post fake spoilers. # English is this server’s main spoken language, so please refrain from having lengthy conversations in other languages. # Do not put sexual, derogatory or other offensive language in your name. The extent of this is defined by the moderators. # Do not spam or overuse capitalization / spoiler tags. The extent of this is defined by the moderators. # Please don’t ask the moderators for roles or other permissions and please do not impersonate, pretend to be, or act like a moderator. # Please keep non-music out of the music bot, and respect common decency when using voice chats. # Please don't link piracy, torrents, emulators / roms, keys etc. in the server. Keep it in your direct messages. # Please do not ping Nico. He is a busy man, and any important news will reach him even without lots of pings. # Moderators reserve the right to act outside of these rules in extreme circumstances, such as dealing with deliberate trolls or similar. In addition to this, some channels also have their own rules, outlined in the channel description. If you have any questions in regards to the rules, feel free to ask a Discord moderator. Trivia *During Halloween 2017 (Oct. 20th till Oct. 31st) the Discord server held a Halloween event titled "The Nights of the Living Penguins". **A variety of games, streams, community activities and even a Halloween fan art competition were held. **The user "Hexx" won the fan art contest. In addition to getting her prize, she also got her entry featured as fan art of the day on episode 18 of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. **The server continues to hold weekly events past the previously noted Halloween event. These events are organized by an ex-mod and are usually held right before Nico's weekend streams. *It is a wide-spread theory and joke on the Discord server that Travus is in fact NicoB, but with a hired voice-actor to make himself unrecognizable in the voice-chat. *Mod Okaykei is a member of the fan translation group Scarlet Study, famous for their ongoing translation of Dai Gyakuten Saiban. Navigation Category:Community